


The Difficult Decision

by Kittykat23114



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat23114/pseuds/Kittykat23114
Summary: Lance decides to come out to the team. But he's afraid they'll treat him badly.Just a silly one shot about Lance coming out that I did for an English paper.





	The Difficult Decision

In a galaxy far, far away, a long time ago. Okay, actually, it’s not that far away and it wasn’t too long ago. But it is in a galaxy, on a castle ship, travelling on a course that was farther and farther from Earth.. It was taking its passengers away from their home, but we’re going to focus on one pilot. His name is Lance Serrano and he decided to come out to his friends and fellow pilots. This is how he managed to overcome his fear, and evil purple space cats, in order to be honest with his friends.

Lance was sitting on his bed on the day he decided he wanted to tell the others he was bi, his tan arms wrapped around his legs. He was having a crisis, all kinds of horrible outcomes this could have running through his head. But he knew he had to do this, it had been something he’s been hiding from them for far too long. Sure, they’ve been out fighting aliens for 2 years now, and he knows he should have told them as soon as they left Earth. But his fear and insecurities got the best of him, causing him to hide something he’s known since he was 15. He was now 19, and he hasn’t told his space family about this secret of his.

His Earth family have know since he found out when he was 15, but he knew not everyone was as accepting as his familia and didn’t want the other paladins to hate him because of his sexuality. But as they started getting farther from Earth, he knew he couldn’t keep it hidden for much longer. Especially since he figured out he’s had a crush on a certain mullet-haired guy since the Garrison, he needed to tell the others.

Lance lifted his head up from where it was laying on his knees, his ocean blue eyes looking towards his door. He unwrapped his arms from around his legs, the Cuban moving off the bed to head into the bathroom. He rummaged around in the cabinet, grabbing his concealer and put it under his eyes. He blended it so it hid the bags under his eyes from sleepless nights, his blue eyes staring at his face. He was paler than he used to be, his sun-kissed tan now gone, replaced by a faded tan.

Lance ran a hand through his chestnut hair, trying to tame it from the pulling it got from Lance being stressed. He sighed as he gave his imagine a once over, pulling his jacket around him tighter. Once he was as satisfied with his imagine as he could be, he pulled a fake smile and walked out of his room.

He headed towards the ship’s dining room, sitting down in his seat next to Keith. The mullet-haired 20 year-old glanced over at Lance before looking back at his breakfast, which consisted of this green goo like substance. Lance looked around the table, sighing in relief as everyone was at the table.

Keith, who was previously mentioned, was sitting next to Lance. His raven locks where unruly, like he had just rolled out of bed. But he was wearing his usual black t-shirt and black jean-leggings, plus his red and white boots. He was, however, missing his typical red and white crop-jacket. Which was honestly a horrible fashion choice, since it didn’t keep Keith warm out in space. Keith was honestly extremely weird about that stupid jacket, but what can you expect from a half-alien, hot-headed loner.

Next to Keith, and at the head of the table, was Shiro, or Takashi. He was the team leader, and the oldest. His tri-colored hair was extremely neat, meaning he’s probably been up for a few hours. He was wearing his typical black vest with grey under shirt, along with his black cargo-like pants. He was already done with breakfast, just sitting there to enjoy the other’s presence.

Next to him was Pidge, or Katie. She’s the tech savvy member, and she was still half asleep over a cup of space coffee. She was still wearing her pajamas, the green tee with an alien on it and white shorts. Her glasses were falling off her nose slightly, her auburn hair unruly as it was all over the place. It truly resembled a lion’s mane.

Next to her was Hunk, the chef of the group and was also done with his breakfast. He was dressed in just his yellow shirt and brown shorts, forgoing the vest he typically wears. Hunk chuckled as he moved Pidge’s mug, the youngest teen falling face first onto the table.

Allura was at the otherside of the table, giggling as she watched Pidge bolt straight up, the techy muttering something about extra credit. Allura’s white hair was pulled back into a ponytail, dressed in a pink and blue t-shirt and white leggings. Next to her, and on Lance’s otherside, was Coran. His mustache was still slightly messy, meaning he must of awoken not to long ago.

Lance pushed his food goo around, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to think of what to say, how to approach the topic, and just….how he could avoid it more.

“Lance? You okay?” Shiro questioned the Cuban, pulling him out of his thoughts. Lance sighed, deciding he need to tell them now. That he needs to stop putting it off.

“Actually, I need to tell you all something.” Lance said as he stood up, twiddling with his thumbs. He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes briefly before opening them. He had everyone’s attention at this point. He glanced at amethyst eyes before looking straight at the wall across from him. “I...uh...oh dios mio….how do I say this….” Lance muttered under his breath, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Shiro as he cleared his throat, the older male smiling at him.

“Take your time, Lance. We’re not going anywhere.” Shiro said calmly, trying to soothe Lance’s worry. Lance nodded, pulling a fake smile before letting it drop.

“I...uh….I have to confess something.” Lance muttered, taking a few deep breaths. He glanced around at all the faces of his friends and gulped, hoping this wouldn’t break the close bonds he has with these people, and aliens. “I’m...uh….I’m bi.” Lance said quickly, closing his eyes in fear of their faces turning into disgust.

Lance jumped when Shiro patted his shoulder, his eyes opening as he looked at everyone giving his such happy and proud faces. He turned to Shiro, who was smiling brightly at him.

“Thank you for telling us this Lance. I know how hard it is to come out to people close to you, I was scared my parents would kick me out if I told them I was gay.” Shiro confessed, patting Lance’s back. Lance gaped at him before turning to Hunk, who had cleared his throat to get his attention.

“I felt the same way when coming out to my mom about being pan.” Hunk said, smiling at him brightly. “But she was really cool with it.”

“I mean, if it makes you feel better, I’m ace.” Pidge said, sipping her coffee silently. Lance’s eyes widened before turning to the two Alteans, who had no concept of sexuality.

“This doesn’t bother you two?” Allura and Coran shook their heads, smiling at him softly.

“It doesn’t change how we look at you. You’re still the brave paladin you’ve always been.” Allura explained, standing up to pull him into a hug. Lance teared up slightly as he hugged her back, pulling away to look at Keith. Keith, who hasn’t said anything, who was just staring at him in disbelief. Lance froze, fearing that the one person he didn’t want to lose the most was the one he would.

“What Mullet? Don’t tell me you have a problem with this.” Lance muttered out angrily, pulling Keith out of his trance.

“No, just shocked that my gaydar is that broken.” Keith muttered out, looking away from Lance as he blushed slightly. “It’d also be pretty shitty of me to hate you if I’m gay.”

Lance looked at him with wide eyes, smiling as he pulled the other into a hug. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this….how the hell didn’t I know my crush was gay.” Lance shouted before turning red, stepping back from Keith. Only to be pulled back for a quick kiss.

“I like you too, stupid.” Keith muttered, smiling slightly at the Cuban, who just grinned at him.

“I had no idea why I was so worried about telling you guys.” Lance muttered, looking at his little space family. Yeah, things were pretty great for him. He finally felt more at home, with everyone who accepted him for himself.


End file.
